Gone
by seaweedbrain1o
Summary: Hiccup disappears after a mysterious dragon kidnaps him and toothless then all of a sudden he reappears. Find out how Astrid deals with his reappearance, did he come back for his friends and family or is there a deeper darker meaning. P.S. This is after HTTYD1
1. Chapter 1

Gone

 **Chapter 1**

Two years since the chief's son's been missing. Two years since the fight with the red dragon. Some if not all of us have given up on ever finding him. Two years isn't enough, he's still out there somewhere, he must be scared, lonely, but he isn't dead. I guess I should tell you what happened. Two years ago we went after the red death in hopes to push the dragons away, but thanks to hiccup we have brought the dragons closer. Thanks to hiccup a whole new world has opened to us, but it seems everyone has long forgotten that and have given him up. Two years ago we were fighting the red dragon to the death, but out of the corner of my eyes a flash of pure black wooshed past me firing a ball of flame of pure power and destruction and unwavering accuracy hitting the red death straight in the face. Everyone cheers for our unlikely hero. Hiccup Haddock; a boy with little to no muscle and little to no Viking savagery, but what he holds makes him more Viking than any of us. Bravery. A month after the red death we rebuilt our town to fit the needs of the dragons with Hiccup as our leader on the project. Everyone was proud of him especially his father, but then the dragons went crazy flying all throughout the sky breathing out fire, screeching, panic coursed all throughout the village especially Hiccup who was trying to calm them but he was helpless he couldn't do anything, there were to many of them. Then all of a sudden a dragon surrounded by a mysterious cloud of black raised up from the side of the island. It's eyes were pure dark red with veins of black on the outer edges of it's eyes. the mysterious dragon roars, and its unlike anything I've ever heard its loud and sounds of pure hatred and anger I scream and grab my ears trying to drown out the sound but it's too great. I collapsed on the ground squirming, my whole body is in pain. Then as quickly as it started it stopped, I get up and see people were also on the ground some with their ears bleeding. Panic overcame the village for fear the dragon could come back to finish them off, but it didn't. It just disappeared off the face of the world, but then all of sudden I realized something...Hiccup's gone people started to notice this as well. I asked around to see if anyone saw anything on hiccups disappearance, after an hour of asking around an old man came up to me and said he saw hiccup get taken away by the dragon as well as toothless. As soon as he said that The whole village went into a larger state of panic. The one person the could control the dragons was kidnapped by a dragon. As soon as the village repaired all the damages, Stoick immediately rounded up a search party to look for his lost son. After a year of looking Stoick had to give up for the village could only go for so long without a leader, and after a year and a half everyone had to stop thinking about him for they had their own families to look after. Its now been two years and life has gone to normal but thanks to hiccup "normal" includes dragons. which brings us to the present day. Ruffnut and Tuffnut got a job as fishermen, Fishlegs is the teacher for our school,and snoutlout is the weapons tester, maker, and as well as the best dragon rider on berk. If you don't know who I am well... I'm Astrid and I train people how to ride dragons.

* * *

 **So that's the start of my story please let me know if i should make more CH2soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After searching around I have finally found what I was looking for. A large double edged axe with small detailed carvings of Vikings battling dragons. It's quite heavy and sharp and is obviously made to kill a dragon, which is a good thing I have retrieved it first, for if it got into the wrong hands it could mean the end of the dragon race. I carefully wrap the blade with a large piece of cloth and stuff it in my satchel. Then I turn around to see a dragon close to my face its mouth reeking of fish, which causes me to jump.

"Gah! Oh gods Toothless you scared to crap out of me!" I said clearly irritated but also with a hint of jokingly love for this was my dragon and we've been partners for over two years, and yet he still scares me at times. Toothless lets out a small little gurgling sound which from what I have learned is his way of laughing at me. "C'mon Toothless let's get out of here, this place gives me the creeps." I said. As a form of agreement Toothless let out a puff of smoke from his nostrils. I start to go for the door to lead me out of this place but something stops me and I turn around and look around the room. It's quiet and still with only me and Toothless in as well as the sway of the boat moving with the ocean. Nothing seems out of place the room is small but has an unfriendly atmosphere like I was being watched carefully. Toothless looks at me curiously "Nothing bud, its nothing." I said. As I open the door it hits a large wooden vanity colored charcoal with age. A large oval mirror sits on top of it with a long jagged crack from top to bottom of the mirror. In the mirror is a 15 year old boy taken from his home, beaten and sold off, forced to do physical labor looking for minerals of value. A lot has changed in the two years he's been gone from his island on Berk. First of all he is no longer scrawny and small like he was. Now he is faster stronger and is extremely adept at combat. He also has gone from the 5'4 13 year old kid to a 5'11 almost 6 foot teenager. His face rugged from the long nights without sleep constantly waking up dreaming about that moment he was taken from his home.

It as in the middle of the day the sun was shining and not a cloud in the sky and I was just showing blueprints of a dragon stables to some builders when all of a sudden a giant dragon coated with a black cloud rose right in front of me it tried to take me with talons the size of well… me, but Toothless came out and fought back. The dragon then grabbed both me and Toothless and flew off out of the Arctipeligo and into the mist. After hours of flying through the mist there was a large opening we went through and it brought us out to a whole new ocean. In the distance I saw a large mountainous island with a large trail of black smoke and we were heading right towards it…

* * *

 **Tada chapter 2 tell what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the black dragon landed us on the island it flew off towards the large mountain that's was centered on the island. Me and Toothless where surrounded by men, all very large and they looked at me with loathing, aggression, and greed, like they saw me as a way of getting money instead of a human being. Toothless growl wrapping his tail around whilst in a protective stance ready for battle in which we would clearly lose. I looked around the island and it was beautiful the trees stood high and mighty their trunks larger than Toothless and the tops of the trees looked like they were scraping the sky. My attention was brought back down with the movement of the men in front of me. A strong teenager about 6'4 came out between the two large men his eyes bright blue almost white looked right at me he looked at me first disapproving then looked at my dragon Toothless. The man's eyes widened "well, well, well, what did Aithne bring me today? A powerful Nightfury and a pathetic excuse for a Viking?" he said in a poisonous tone, a small smile itched on the sides of his lips. "You tamed such a beast Viking?" he said. I stayed silent. "What is your name?' he said a little annoyed. Nothing. "How did you tame such a thing?" He seemed more annoyed now, angry "You want to stay quite? Let us see how quite you can be with your dragon dead!" He looked at his men and they nodded in agreement they took out their blades and started towards Toothless. "STOP!" I yelled the leader raised his hand up and the men stopped sheathed their swords and backed up to their original positions. "MY name is Hiccup Haddock." I said in defeat. "Ah! Now we're getting somewhere! Now I shall tell you who I am. I am Aengus Morbid your new leader. Your captain. Your owner"

* * *

 **a little bit short sorry just wanted to get another chapter in.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Today is the Samhain celebration, the most important celebration of the year signifying the end of October and the beginning of November. As tradition we first scare the littles ones by dressing up as old witches and chasing them. Then we go on a dead walk to commemorate the people that met their end. I take a walk down our cemetery. It is very large and full of many tombs many of which were caused by dragons but we have forgiven them and some actually brought down some of their dragons on the walk. As I walk down the cemetery trail I see Stoick kneeling over two gravestones, one is Valka his wife who was taken by a dragon, and the other was of his son Hiccup. Hiccups' gravestone was modest and only had his name on there as well as a drawing of a nightfury right under it. I saw Stoick place a little red rose on top of Valkas' grave and a batch of blue orchid potato flowers on top of Hiccups'. They are small but elegant and smell of summer time. As Stoick stands I turn my head quickly so he does not see me staring. Before Stoick leaves I notice him drop a note onto Hiccups grave, he then turns around and walks past me and as he does I notice a small tear go down his face. I turn to keep going down the trail but something stops me, I felt the need to look at the note but I knew I shouldn't but curiosity won and I turned towards Hiccups grave and knelt down to the grave and picked up the note. The lettering was small and carefully written.

 _ **Dear Hiccup though I was not the perfect father I hope you can forgive me and I want you to know that I love you so much and miss you terribly. I thought you would like to know that the crops are good and everyone in the village is well and good and the dragons have opened a whole new world for us and are very thankful for that. I also want you to know that no one shall ever forget what you have done for us and are eternally grateful. Goodbye son, I love you.**_

 _ **Sincerely, your father.**_

After reading this I carefully put down the note and start to walk off but all of a sudden I hear a loud thump and a familiar grunt in the trees just ahead of me. I grab my axe and head towards the direction of the sound. I hear whispering and a small growl as if something agreed on what the voice said, I slowly crept towards the voice. I hefted up my axe and crept trough the branches and saw something that I would've had to die to see.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

I slowly crept through the forest not wanting to be heard and I made my way to the cemetery. It was about midday and no one was around then so I walked out of the forest slowly and inconspicuously trying to look as normal as possible and I told Toothless to stay back. Toothless looked at me worried as though I would blow my cover but he sat down and waited. I walked along the trail looking at the gravestones wondering if I had one or if Berk was still trying to find me. After a half hour I saw my mothers' grave. It was small and had a gray tint with the edges covered in mold, then I looked at the one next to it and took in a breath. So I guess they stopped looking for me? Eh I guess it was for the better, even then my chest still hurt.

After staring at my grave for a few minutes I turned and walked back to where I left Toothless and told him it was time to go. I hopped on his back and we flew off straight upwards into the sky to avoid being seen. Just then I remembered someone I haven't seen for quite whiles and decided to come back later in the night during the dead walk.

After taking a long needed nap I woke up a couple of minutes before sunset and headed back to Berk. I was stilling flying high to avoid being because it was dark I ventured a little closer to see all of the Samhain decorations and saw all kinds of lights and people walking around. I then heard some screams followed by laughter and saw two grown men dressed up as witches chasing after a group of kids, their faces lit with joy. I soon came upon the cemetery and I flew down into the trees right in front of my gravestone and waited to see all of my old friends.

I watched as Snoutlout came to my grave and put his hand on my grave and bowed his head before he left he left a bright orange and red Fuchsia flowers on my grave. Next I saw Ruffnut and Tuffnut come over and they placed two yellow Buttercup Bulbous flowers on top of my gravestone. After those two left Fishlegs came up behind them and put down a whole batch of Arrowgrass, sea flowers they were bright green and brown. After that there was a long silence, an hour passed and I saw people come and go. Some of them would stop and pay respects to my grave others would look at my grave and nod as a sign of respect. Then I saw a large figure coming down the alley and out of the shadows appeared my fathered his beard which used to be a bright red was now gray with only little bits of red here and there and I could tell he was under stress and he had huge bags under his eyes and it hurt me to stay away for I so badly wanted to scream at him I was alive and that I loved him and I want to be his son once more, but I knew that would put all of Berk in danger and I wasn't going to let that happen.

I watched as my father knelt down with a loud **_THUMP_** , he first looked at my mother's grave and placed a beautiful red rose on top of the gravestone. He then turned to my grave and he first place a small batch of blue orchid potato flowers on top of mine. My father then stands but before he leaves I watch as he places down a small note. I'll have to look at that note before I leave. As soon as Stoick leaves I start to get up but sit quickly back down as I see someone in the shadows looking at the grave. "Astrid" I said under my breath. She slowly creeps out and walks to the grave, knowing her amazing skills I knew she would find me standing here for she had the ears of a hawk and the sight of a dragon. I slowly turn around and walk away but I accidentally trip over a large stone and fall on my face. "shit!" I said quietly and turn around to see Astrid was gone. I was greatly relieved and got back up. "Few! That was a close one wasn't it bud?" I said still in a hushed tone. Toothless grumbled in agreement. I start to get onto toothless' back but I hear a loud **_THUMP!_** I turn to see a shocked Astrid with her axe on the floor in front of her. Crap.


End file.
